Virgo (Earth-101001)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-101001 | BaseOfOperations = Japan | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Zodiac Weapons Platform | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Marvel Anime Season 1 8 | Death = Marvel Anime Season 1 8 | HistoryText = Virgo was one of the many weapons created for Zodiac and was controlled unconsciously by the magnetic manipulation powers of Aki. When a JSDF Special Ops. team arrived at the warehouse where Virgo and its controller were being stored, they were assaulted by Virgo, killing all of them and seemingly doing significant damage to the warehouse in the process before vanishing. Virgo later reappeared, attacking the truck in which the JSDF had secured Aki and Iron Man. The JSDF attacked Virgo in turn, but their attacks prove ineffective. While Tony and Aki got away, Virgo continues its pursuit. Following the two back to Lab 23, Virgo was confronted by Tony, now clad in his Iron Man armour. After finding out Aki and Virgo were linked, Tony lost any advantage he had, Virgo taking control of the fight, but as it prepared to finish him off, Aki confronted it, using her powers to severely damage Virgo. As Tony becomes distracted fighting Sakurai, Virgo took advantage of the situation, taking Aki into itself to drastically increase its power. Using a dome of energy to wipe out everything in the nearby area, Dr. Tanaka responded by erecting an EMP Barrier around Lab 23, protecting it from harm. Despite the magnetic field that should have torn him apart, Tony braved the attack, rescuing Aki from inside Virgo and finally disabling the machine. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Virgo's outer shell was capable of taking repeated fire from military grade rifles with no damage, but tended to defend itself from strong munitions like RPGs and Repulsor fire, implying a certain amount of frailty. | Weaknesses = While Offensively Virgo is easily the strongest of the Zodiac mechs, its defensive power seems to be reliant on its energy barrier, hits from Tony's Repulsors stunning it upon direct contact. It also seems to be incapable of defending against attacks of the same nature as its own, taking the most damage from an attack rebounded on it by Aki. | Equipment = | Transportation = Levitation: Virgo showed the capacity to levitate freely. With no apparent means of propulsion, it likely achieves this through the manipulation of magnetic forces like Magneto. | Weapons = * Tentacles: Virgo possessed multiple prehensile tentacles it could use to attack. * Energy Emitter: Virgo, like many other Zodiac mecha can emit a laser blast from its forehead, although in Virgo's case it seems much more potent than many of the others, destroying a large section of road with a short blast. This power proves even more devastating as once combined with Aki, it begins emitting a dome of energy which destroys everything around it. * Energy Shields: A pair of interlocking energy shields shaped like four pointed stars can be deployed from rows of jewel like objects on Virgo's sides. While Virgo is able to take a constant barrage of rifle fire without a scratch, it deployed these shields in order to block an RPG round. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Projection Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Tentacles Category:Energy Manipulation